Youll Be In My Heart
by timeagentt
Summary: Helena is dead and stuck in an empty space. Through reliving memories she has to decide whether she wants to end up in the afterlife, with those she knew, or on earth again with those she has come to care for


Helena cautiously opened her eyes. She was not sure what to expect after the blast that had destroyed the warehouse, but it certainly was a surprise to find that she was well, in the middle of nothing. It was rather like space without stars, or like an idea locked away before it`s hidden potential was discovered. There seemed to be no beginning or end to the darkness, however there must have been something, (although Helena was not sure if it was merely her own expectations) that was exerting gravity onto the space, as she was currently standing and not floating or moving in any way that she wasn`t accustomed to. She smiled briefly as the thought that even if that had not been the case, it would have been fairly simple to deal with compared to some of the situations she had gotten into as a Warehouse agent.

The former Warehouse agent had not been sure what to expect of an afterlife, although she had given the various possibilities much consideration. There had been copious amounts of time when she was bronzed, and in the months leading up to her bronzing to think about existential matters. Helena could admit to herself now that she had held out hope for at least some sort of afterlife, something she absolutely could not bear to express to herself, or others before. An afterlife might mean that she could perhaps be re-united with her darling Christina once more, and allowing herself to hope for something consciously, was too painful for Helena to bear. She was however, being forced to deal with the realization that if this was indeed a form of the afterlife, there did not seem to be any signs of her beloved daughter. She sighed and idly wondered if she could change positions, or if the lack of apparent substance would prevent such an action.

Apparently it was possible, although the rational part of Helena was intrigued and unsettled by the implications of sitting in such an environment, which devoid as it was of setting and substance, would most likely be lacking gravity as well. She closed her eyes and began to resign herself to this empty afterlife of sorts.

After what could have been hours, or merely seconds, Helena heard a voice calling her name. It almost sounded like… She dismissed the thought quickly, acknowledging to herself that the only time she would ever hear that particular voice again was in her memories. She bit her lip, shaking her head, as if to shake the painful memory away, and thereby make the voice leave. The voice however, did not leave. If anything it became louder and more persistent, chanting her name eagerly. It was almost as if something was taunting her, at least if she opened her eyes she would be able to see for herself that Christina was indeed not there and it was just her memories torturing her once again. She supposed that was all people were in the end after all. Memories of who they were and the people that had molded them into their forms. She opened her eyes angrily; ready to howl her pain into nothingness, only to see the earnest and smiling face of her daughter inches above her own.

"Momma?" The young girl asked eagerly.

"Impossible." Helena whispered, reaching up to caress her daughter`s face.

"I had given up hope, I thought I`d..."

Helena trailed off her voice cracking slightly.

Christina smiled softly. "I know mother. I`ve missed you too. "

She leant down and gave her an earnest hug, emanating the kind of trusting affection that only a child could make so sincere through such a simple gesture.

"I can`t stay too long, I`m just here to tell you the rules."

"The rules?"

"Of course! You didn`t think you`d be stuck in the middle of absolutely nowhere doing nothing forever, did you? Everyone has to end up somewhere! Usually it's decided for you, depending on how you spend your life, but you have a choice. You`ll go through some memories, which I imagine will mostly be pleasant, and also some rather nice views of the present, and then you`ll be asked to choose a future based on what you`ve seen. It`s quite nice to have you back mother. I missed you."

Christina looked up at her shyly. "Would you… play with me till I have to leave? Just like old times?"

Helena hugged Christina to her chest, burying her face into her hair as if to memorize the feel of having her daughter in her arms again.

"Of course I will darling." She whispered softly as she picked up one of the dolls that had suddenly appeared out of the darkness.

"Hello Miss would you like some tea? " Christina asked, speaking through her doll.

Helena smiled as tears began to track their way across her face.

"I`d love nothing more."


End file.
